User blog:Sclera1/List of Rayman characters
}} The following is a list of fictional characters from the Rayman video games Rayman, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Arena and Rayman Raving Rabbids. Rayman The protagonist of a series of games created by Ubisoft called 'Rayman'. Rayman may not have the image of a hero, being very small, but he more than makes up for his stature with his personality. His size can be a great advantage, allowing him to squeeze through tight holes and climb up tight crevices where hardly anyone would fit. Personality "Rayman is a unique character of unknown origin, no wise man or magician can say by what twist of fate or whim of the gods Rayman came to appear at the *Glade of Dreams. Rayman was found Washed up by the sea of lums. On a particularly stormy night, they found Rayman sleeping peacefully under the shade of a palm tree. Frightened by this strange creature from the sea, they called on the people of the forest, the skies and the waters for help. And the sun had not yet reached the zenith when a host of beings, each one more bizarre than the rest, came tumbling over the violent sand dunes. They studied him for a long time. "What kind of creature Is this?" they asked each other. "Is he alive?" wondered one when Rayman stretched and yawned. It didn't take Rayman long to convince the people of the Glade of Dreams of his good intentions. His energy and good humor, his fantastical powers and love for life and nature won over even the most distrustful of the beings. And when he triumphed over the evil Mr. Dark, the truth was undeniable - Rayman was the bravest of them all, the ideal hero, the man for whom friendship and laughter are more important than anything else, for whom the greatest victory is measured by the extent of celebrations that follow it." -Rayman 2 manual (May vary, be replaced with a different description or not be present at all in some versions.) Mr. Dark Mr. Dark is the main enemy of the first Rayman game and Rayman's arch-nemesis. He always wears robes and a hat and his eyes are brightly yellow. He's apparently a quite potent wizard and in the storyline he steals the great Protoon and captures the Electoons. He is the last boss of the game, although he is not battled with directly. Rayman instead fights with mixed-up versions of his minions. Rayman fights that battle in Mr. Dark's hideout, the Candy Chateau, the candy-themed world. Mr. Dark has trapped all of the Electoons in cages all around Rayman's World and Rayman has to free them all before finally reaching Mr. Dark. Eventually, Rayman catches up with the mysterious wizard, who steals his punching fist and nearly kills him with fire. However, at the crucial moment, the Electoons free Rayman and return him his fist. Mr. Dark transforms into a series of monsters whom Rayman must defeat, each one a mixture of two or three of the bosses Rayman fought previously. Mr. Dark does not appear in Rayman Origins, but the game makes several references to him. If the player pulls the Bubble Dreamer's beard while playing as DarkRay, the Bubble Dreamer insults him, telling him to blame his ugliness on Mr. Dark; a reference to the events of the original game. At the end of the game, it is revealed that Rayman's friend, The Magician, has betrayed him in order to usurp Mr. Dark's position. Posters of Mr. Dark can be seen on the walls of The Magician's headquarters in the Moody Clouds. Mr. Dark's minions Mr. Dark has many minions he hired to get rid of Rayman, these include Antitoons, hunters, stone monsters and others. All five lands before Candy Chateau, are guarded by a notable boss minion. Mr. Dark's head minions are: Bosses from Rayman Moskito (also "Moskito 1" or "Bzzt"): An oversized mosquito, who attacks Rayman with his deadly, telescopic proboscis. After Rayman defeats Moskito by using his fist-throwing ability, the enemy creature starts crying and Rayman comforts him. After that, they become friends and the Moskito helps Rayman progress further through the Dream Forest, by allowing him to ride on his back (a favor repeated in Rayman Origins). A second Moskito (or "Moskito 2") who is more darker coloured appears to battle Rayman. It is unknown if this is just another Moskito or the same one fought before who has become angry at Rayman once again; the two Moskitos have the same size, shape, and in most versions of the game, the same exact appearance. This Moskito is first seen trying to stop Rayman with a large spikey fruit, in one of the stages before his fight. He is lives in the Moskito's Nest and is stronger than the previous Moskito. He attacks Rayman with a mixture of trying to sting him and launching giant spikey fruits at him and is defeated in the same way that the other Moskito is. However, unlike the fight with the previous Moskito, this one does not get back up and instead remains unconscious. His defeat leads to Rayman being granted the power of swinging with his fist. Mr. Sax: A gigantic saxophone with eyes, legs, and arms, who blows wrong notes that can harm Rayman. He lives high up in the clouds of Band Land. Due to his height advantage over Rayman, and the fact he's made out of metal, he cannot be simply beaten by Rayman's fist alone. He blows a range of notes out (such as explosive ones) and is injured when the 'wrong' notes he plays are smashed back at him via Rayman's punch. When Rayman becomes involved in Mr. Sax's Hullabaloo, the minion briefly chases Rayman through the clouds before the two fight. He also likes to jump around and will easily crush and hurt Rayman if he is underneath. Once his life has been taken, he collapses, yet, he rises again and begins to dance alongside Rayman. It appears he then leaves the Band Land. Mr. Stone: A large humanoid creature made of rock who dwells in the Blue Mountains. He is first seen chasing Rayman through the one of the early levels in the Blue Mountains and even from his first sighting, it is obvious he is dangerous from his mere bulk. He has the ability to hurl huge explosive boulders around, summon stone hounds and even create energy blasts. He is also surprisingly fast for a creature made entirely of rock and, due to his aggressive nature and fighting style, makes for quite a difficult boss. Like with Mr. Sax, Raymans fist alone does no damage to Mr. Stone. The final battle with Mr. Stone takes place in Mr. Stone's Peaks, with a high stone column in the center, adorned with a smiling clownish face. When Rayman is level with the top of the flexible column, he can punch the stone head, bending the statue so that the head on top of it smashes into Mr. Stone's head. When defeated, Mr. Stone crumbles into pieces. However, like with Mr. Sax, he rises and begins to dance (with his head replaced with the smiling head from the now-shattered statue). When destroyed, he is not seen again and Rayman receives the power to run. Mr. Stone is not seen in the ending credits. Space Mama: the only obvious female boss in the game. She is the boss of Picture City and is fought with twice, like Moskito. The first time, she is battled with on a pirate-themed stage and is dressed as a viking along with two smaller pirate minions. She attacks using a large rolling pin and can blast knives out of it. In the second fight, she is fought against in a space-themed stage. She uses a washing machine to enter the stage and at one point during the fight, she hides behind it. In this second and final encounter, she uses her rolling pin to shoot lasers and also to summon strange bomb shaped objects that explode and can cause damage to Rayman. Space Mama is quite a difficult boss and she has quite a large amount of health. When finally beaten, she stands and begins dancing with Rayman (only in the Nintendo Advance Version). It is soon discovered that Mr. Dark kidnaps Betilla afterwards. She is seen in the ending credits resting on a beach. Mr. Skops: The king of scorpions, living in the Caves of Skops. Skops seems to enjoy taking naps, and gets angry at anyone who wakes him up. His first appearance is not in direct battle with Rayman. He is woken and begins trying to eliminate Rayman, both with his incredibly powerful and giant claw that he throws in a similar way in which Rayman throws his fist, and also by using his ability to shake the earth and make platforms fall. When neither of these work, he smashes on the ground and lava begins to rise. As Rayman escapes, Skops walks off screen. The next stage is the real battle with him. In combat, he not only uses his claw, but also his stinger to shoot poisonous energy balls that home in on Rayman. Even though he appears incredibly menacing, he is easily defeated when Rayman throws his fist and misguides Skops' energy balls into himself. Skops is the only boss, along with the Moskito, who does not get back up. He simply lies there, defeated. Skops can also be seen in the credits, relaxing in a boat. Hybrid Bosses (as found in Rayman) Skopsstone: Mr. Dark's first hybrid boss, found in Candy Chateau; with the head and claw of Mr. Skops and the body of Mr. Stone. The Two Space Mamas (also called "Space Mamaskitos"): Mr. Dark's second hybrid bosses, a pair of flying Space Mama's heads (with Moskito's wings attached) who trap Rayman on either side, firing blasts at him. Moskito Monster: Mr. Dark's final hybrid boss, with the body of Space Mama, hands and feet of Mr. Sax, and the confused head of Moskito, also with the shrinking powers of the fairies seen throughout Rayman's adventure. This clumsy creature makes Rayman tinier and then attempts to squash him. Globox Personality Globox is a gentle, sensitive character. Globox has some magic powers, but in times, he is only a sidekick to the main hero, Rayman. He's from a species named the glutes. He has some family: a wife named Uglette—quite similar to him, but with pink skin—and 650 children (at the last count). One can first see Uglette on the boat near the end of Rayman 2, with a lot of their children. The children also appear in some other levels of the game, like in the prison with the huge bird robot and they appear in the bonus stage unlocked after the player found all the cages in a level. Uglette is an unlockable character in the racing game, Rayman Rush; in Rayman Arena she is replaced by Dark Globox (GameCube and Xbox only); she is the only character present in Rayman Rush who did not make it into Rayman Arena. Globox is slightly simple, and it is said in Rayman 2 that Polokus used his sense of humor for inspiration when creating him. He's also cowardly and will flee from every enemy he sees, leaving Rayman to clear the enemies. Globox's magic power is the ability to create a small cloud, and to make it rain. He just has to perform a rain dance. The rain is used to remove fires and destroy machinery in Rayman 2, and was apparently used by Globox to cause Robo-Pirates to rust. In Rayman 3, Globox accidentally swallows André, ruler of the Black Lums, who also loves plum juice, so in order to quell his tantrums, he must drink it, despite the fact that Globox is allergic to plum juice... Then he behaves strangely, sometimes producing purple bubbles (which Rayman can use to get to new areas), sometimes inflating himself and flying, one time getting up a waterfall (inevitably helping Rayman get to a new area) and frequently acting out of character, behaving in a childlike, or even sometimes aggressive manner. There are three possible reasons for this, firstly because of his allergy, secondly that it has fermented, and thirdly that it may well be hallucinogenic. In this game he is voiced by actor John Leguizamo. In the Raving Rabbids series, there is a kid version of Globox that are greener and have wider eyes. Ly the Fairy Ly the Fairy is a character in the Rayman series of videogames. A beautiful fairy made by the godlike Polokus, she helps Rayman in his adventures. Her main appearance is in Rayman 2: The Great Escape (as well as its remake Rayman 2: Revolution, and the Nintendo DS port titled Rayman DS). Also, she is, alongside Globox, one of Rayman's best friends; although it is never confirmed in-game, a certain official piece of art for Rayman 2 http://www.mario64.nl/rayman29.jpg implies a romantic relationship between them. Personality Ly appears as a weak and serious character, but despite this, she's actually potentially dangerous if she has to be, though is an energetic, loving and playful character and hardly loses her patience. She likes activity and experimenting with magic. She is actually a young and friendly fairy that knows a lot about the mythology of Polokus. Appearances * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, PC, Sega Dreamcast); also titled Rayman Revolution (PlayStation 2, 2001) and Rayman DS (Nintendo DS, 2005) * Rayman 3 (Game Boy Advance) * Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge (2003, Game Boy Advance) * Rayman Raving Rabbids (2006, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) In Rayman 2 Ly's first game. She starts with an unknown role as a random fairy who is kidnapped by pirates, but the player is going to know the character very well as a character that gives Rayman amazing new powers. In the Revolution version, she is nearly the main character and she plays a bigger role in the game: She is drawn in the manual, she can open new doors to minigames and she can always be found in the front. In Rayman Revolution, she is also taller and has a bigger head. In Rayman M/Arena She can be found as an ice sculpture in the fighting level Ly's Palace and she is drawn on the back cover in Rayman M. She does not appear as a character in the game. In Rayman 3 She is only found as a statue in The Longest Shortcut behind a secret wall. On the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS Ly the Fairy appears in Rayman 3 and Rayman Raving Rabbids. She helps him by giving him new powers. Murfy Murfy is a character from the Rayman videogame series, appearing in Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, and "Rayman Arena". Murfy serves as a guide to main protagonist Rayman. To the player of the game, Murfy is a guide too, since he explains the controls for the game, as well as how to unlock bonuses and other info. Murfy appears as something that could be called a flying fairy frog (the Rayman 3 manual refers to him as a greenbottle). Personality He has a really hasty nature. Also, he can't deal with failure and will bother you if you do something wrong. In Rayman 2, he provides wise words but, in Rayman 3, appears bored with his job and can't be bothered, and acts more like a local annoyance rather than normal guide. He is however clearly a good guy. Murfy in Rayman 2 In Rayman 2 (and its handheld-port, Rayman DS), Rayman meets Murfy for the first time. He helps you with mastering the controls of the game, in the first level where you don't have to fight enemies yet. Also he explains the game a little more as you proceed in the game, by using "Stones of Thought". These are stones found in about every level, all linking telepathically to Murfy. When touching the action button, Murfy appears and explains what he has already explained before at the particular place of that stone. Murfy does not have a specific role in the game and doesn't affect the storyline. At the end of the game, he simply doesn't show up anymore, since by that time you have learned all there is to know (however, he is seen in the last cutscene). Murfy in Rayman Arena In Rayman Arena (console versions), before you challenge a cup (any cup except for a Master Challenge), there is a short video. Murfy comes into the challenger's locker room and explains the rules to you. You notice that before he goes into the room, you see a sign that the challengers don't want Murfy or paparazzi in. So at the end of the clip, the final challenger closes the door, where Murfy is headed, and then the clip comes out of the locker room and you hear Murfy getting beaten up. (You can also hear Murfy trying to talk his way out of the situation saying things like "No! Wait! I need this job!") Murfy in Rayman 3 In Rayman 3, Murfy once again acts as your guide. He talks about all the new features of the game but not based upon his great wisdom. He reads information from the manual, which he reads in the game. It is exactly the same manual the player got by buying the game, which turns out to be pretty humorous. Since Murfy isn't that all-knowing anymore, he is made a bit more silly, dumb, and most of all, jerky. Murfy never has any patience right from the start of the game and calls you names when you do only the slightest thing wrong. Rayman doesn't seem to have any trouble with his behaviour, however the manual gets really angry with Murfy for insulting the manual various times (Manual: "Press the jump button to jump." Murfy: "Oh, don't tell me someone actually gets paid to write this stuff!"). The manual seems to have a conscience and free will, which really adds to the humoristic value of the game (though the manual only "appears" in the first level). Despite the higher number of appearances, Murfy is still a minor character, and after you complete the first level, never appears again. In Rayman 3 Murfy is voiced by Billy West. As a final joke, he leaves when you reach the heart of the world, saying: "See you in Rayman 4!". This, however, has not been fulfilled. Also in the Dutch manual of Rayman 3, he's called an idiot pretending to be smart that somehow managed to become coach by playing the game pull-out wings. At the end of his description is written: Ubisoft hereby declares that this manual is not responsible for these mentions. Murfy in Rayman Origins Murfy in Rayman Legends Murfy's background Very little is known about Murfy's background, family, or even his race - more flying frogs like him, also known as Murfys, appeared in the PlayStation version of Rayman 2: The Great Escape. These were depicted as mischievous and described as "cultivated hedonists" by the manual, which claimed they were fond of playing practical jokes. In Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Murfy complains that after Rayman 2 he was promised a starring role in a film, a film in which he claimed he'd be the main role alongside a girl with "great big.....eyes." Only to be cast as a sidekick character once again - a claim that conflicts somewhat with the account provided by the real-world manual, which asserts that the only explanation for Murfy even getting the position of sidekick is "a disgraceful bit of string-pulling". Barbara Barbara is a barbarian princess (hence her name) in Rayman Legends and the first human character in the main games. She has 9 sisters who, like the Teensies, have been captured and scattered across the worlds. She is said to have a special bond with her axe. ::*Elysia: Barbara's twin sister, also from the first world, Teensies in Trouble. :*Aurora: The princess presiding over the floating castles of the beanstalk world of Toad Story. Her appearance is based on those of Scottish warriors. ::*Twila: Aurora's twin sister :*Estelia: The party-going princess of the Fiesta de los Muertos. She dresses in a Mexican-style outfit with her face painted to resemble a skull. ::*Selena - Estelia's twin sister :*Ursula: The spy princess who has gone undercover in the underwater labs in 20,000 Lums Under the Sea. Being a spy, her outfit is more advanced than the other princesses and her helmet uses helicopter blades for flight rather than wings. ::*Emma - Ursula's twin sister :*Olympia: The princess of Olympus Maximus who was raised by the gods who resided there. Her outfit is inspired by Greek mythology. ::*Sibylla - Olympia's twin sister Count Razoff Count Razoff is a mysterious weasel-like hunter figure who makes a brief appearance as a boss in the adventure game Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. He lives in a large mansion in the Bog of Murk. He calls it his "Domain". He is so vain, that he fills his mansion with statues & self-portraits of himself. The player (Rayman) stumbles upon his domain while looking for his friend Globox. After wandering into the mansion, the player is confronted by Razoff. The player must seek out and fight Razoff while navigating the labyrinthine halls. Once all Razoff's health is depleted, he then retreats to his cavernous basement, where the player must finish him off. After that, the player finds Globox and takes advantage of Razoff's temporary distraction to escape the mansion. At the end of the boss fight, Bégoniax the witch unites with him and takes him away against his will. There are some interesting parallels between this particular level of Rayman 3 and Richard Connell's short story The Most Dangerous Game. Both feature a lost character who wanders into a large house and encounters an experienced hunter (in Connell's story, the name of the hunter is Count Zaroff; Razoff is simply Zaroff with the R and the Z flipped) whom he must defeat to escape alive. In another reference, Razoff uses similar weaponry; Zaroff hunted his victims with a bow and arrows, so Razoff uses a gun that shoots arrows instead of bullets. In photograph mode, the game claims that Razoff is Zaroff's son, and the grandson of Nimrod and Artemis. It also states that Razoff claims to hold the chair of Cynegetics at the University of Tyr-Kainkou. Razoff is voiced by Eric Bauza. Knaaren The Knaaren (pronounced with a hard "c" sound) are a race of invincible, ruthless warriors who cannot stand sunlight, found in the 5th level of Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Desert of the Knaaren. For this reason, Rayman will only encounter the Knaaren while in the caves they reside in. These caverns are dangerous to a mortal being, such as Rayman, with unstable platforms and pools of a green slime substance. While being invincible, they are relatively slow, so Rayman can outrun them rather easily. The Knaaren are under the rule of King Gumsi, who does not appear very evil himself. The gongs isolated throughout their caverns call the Knaaren to the place of the gong to assist with whatever it was rung for. This is also handy for Rayman's survival in the caves as he needs to ring these gongs to attract the Knaaren and get past them in some areas. Some Knaaren have soft spots, as found through discussions the player could hear, such as one owning a dog, another feeling guilty for beating up weaker beings and two discussing claiming that their dad is better than the other one his dad. Reflux Reflux, who becomes a primary enemy and antagonist nearing the end of Rayman 3, is a Knaaren who gave up his invincibility when he stole the scepter from the Leptys and used it to have Leptys give him great power and grant Andre the power to multiply infinitely. It also seems that his intelligence has also decreased, since he doesn't seem able to talk anymore after the first phase of the battle. He is first heard prior to the fight against Rayman in the Desert of the Knaaren making taunting phrases to Rayman as he progresses through the caverns (Voiced by Ziggy Marley). Dark Rayman Nicknamed that by fans, (his real name was originally unknown, but in Rayman Advance, the name Dark Rayman was used at one point) he is an evil clone of Rayman created by Mr. Dark to eliminate the real Rayman. He first appeared in Rayman in the level "Mr. Dark's Dare". When the dark wizard shot a fireball at Rayman, it transformed into Dark Rayman. He then started chasing Rayman by doing every single move that real Rayman did, no matter what. He could be only defeated by reaching the goal of the level. Dark Rayman resembles Rayman pretty much, except that he has yellow and glowing eyes, dark skin, and dark purple hair. He later appeared as an unlockable character/skin (for Rayman) in the Xbox and GameCube versions of Rayman Arena (Not the PlayStation 2 version.) with an "X" on the shirt and red eyes. He would also die in the level if Rayman lost a life, or when they touch each other. Dark Globox He is another Dark character, though he is not black. He's purple, has very large teeth, and has a skull drawn on his back. But, although he looks almost the same, he is slower and dumber than real Globox. He appears only in Rayman Arena (on Xbox and GameCube), where he is an unlockable character. He also replaces Globette in Rayman Rush. Razorbeard Admiral Razorbeard was Rayman's main enemy in Rayman 2 and the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3. He commanded a force of Robo-Pirates and ships that plagued over Rayman's World and took over with surprising ease. He himself ruled from a gigantic ship above Rayman's World known as the Buccaneer and ruled from a levitating armchair. According to the manual, Razorbeard is infamous for his attacks that have left over 100 peaceful planets to cosmic dust; making him a vicious and cruel mass murderer. Razorbeard was small for his Robo-Pirate kind (and just as short on temper), however he did have some of the abilities of his other pirates such as being able to shoot cannonballs from his fist. His beard was a literal razor and thus the reason for his name. Razorbeard saw to the capture of many of Rayman's allies including Globox, Ly the Fairy and many others he saw as a threat to his rulership over the Rayman World. He also broke the Heart of the World into 1000 yellow lums (800 in the PS1 version) of which Rayman had to repair. At the beginning of the Great Escape, Razorbeard had succeeded in his takeover except in the Woods of Light. He had also captured Rayman himself and held him captive aboard the Buccaneer; yet of course Rayman escaped and ended up in the Woods of Light. As Rayman continued his adventures through the game; Razorbeard became alerted to his mission to find the Four Masks of Polokus and that when Polokus was unleashed that Razorbeard's pirate armies would be destroyed. Razorbeard caught wind of what Rayman was planning and sent his troops to stop him, at this time Razorbeard also ate one of the yellow lums (which mysteriously turns up in a secret room in Tomb of the Ancients. The PS1 version debases this fact, due to it having 800 lums instead of 1000.) When Rayman infiltrated the Buccaneer towards the end of the game, Razorbeard had purchased a giant robot known as the Grolgoth. He fought Rayman in the Crow's Nest and when it seemed he was defeated by falling through the nest and down to the boiling lava below, Rayman was pulled down into the mast and nearly into the lava himself, yet Ly saved him from this fate. With the aid of a flying missile, Rayman turned to finally battle Razorbeard above the pit of lava and eventually the Grolgoth fell into the pit of lava. However Razorbeard escaped before the Buccaneer blew up in a small little ship, and believed Rayman to be caught in the explosion. Yet Rayman survived and Polokus succeeded in destroying the Robo-Pirates, ending their threat in Rayman's world. His personality is mainly similar to a typical power-hungry dictator, a cruel and a sadistic villain. Razorbeard is also extremely frustrated and he has a short fuse, as he throws minor temper tantrums whenever one of his henchmen came to tell him bad news. In Rayman 2, his voice was done by Matthew Géczy. Despite the destruction of his army and his fleet, Admiral Razorbeard could indeed return in any sequels. Yet despite this he has only appeared as a cameo in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. His location at the end of the series is unconfirmed and he does not return in the sequel Rayman Raving Rabbids. In Rayman M, it is shown that Razorbeard has a wife (named "Mrs. Razorbeard" or "Razorwife") who enjoys ordering Razorbeard around. Ironically, Razorbeard is the second of Rayman's arch-enemies to simply flee for life and leave his location unknown to the heroes, the first being Mr. Dark from the first game. Appearances in other Rayman games Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (PC & home console version):' Made a brief appearance in the Hoodlum Headquarters in a secret area. It was a lifelike model of Razorbeard with henchman seen in ''Rayman 2 that resembles "The Last Supper" by Leonardo da Vinci. ''Rayman Arena:'' He was a character you would start with in all versions, PC & home console. He had the same powers as everyone else. ''Rayman 3'' (portable Game Boy Advance/Nokia N-Gage): This game shows evidence that it takes place between Rayman 2 and Rayman 3 (from the console versions), so like Rayman 2, it features Razorbeard as the final boss. In this game, Admiral Razorbeard wants Andre the Dark Lum Lord to use for his advantage. ''Rayman DS'' This is a port of Rayman 2 for the DS, so he is the main enemy. Other appearances Admiral Razorbeard also appeared in Rayman: The Animated Series. Strangely enough, Razorbeard was working in a circus and was not a pirate admiral. His mouth was also visible, but for unknown reasons, it was under his beard. His voice was greatly different from his video game appearances, as he sounded like an old fragile man instead of a mean and sadistic villain. He works for the show's main antagonist Rigitoni. Sergueï '''Sergueï is a character in the Rayman video game Rayman Raving Rabbids. He is different then all the other rabbids, being a lot larger with blackish-grey fur, a metal muzzle, permanently red eyes and doesn't do the trademark yell that the other rabbids do, instead making a growling noise to speak. He kidnapped Rayman and took him to the arena to entertain the rabbids and be kept as a slave. The manual for the game says he is a bit of a softie. A similar rabbid, Rabble Droid, the commander of the rabbid army, appears in the Nintendo DS version. Jano Jano, also known as The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, or The First Bad Dream, is a monster who guards The Cave of Bad Dreams. Jano can be recognized from his one eye, and a big top hat. He also wields a magic scepter (used to hypnotize people), with a skull on its top (the skull also includes green liquid called the Elixir of life). In Rayman 2: The Great escape, Jano was simply known as The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, and he needed to be defeated in order to obtain the Elixir of Life, which would cure Clark's stomach ache. He also offers Rayman a treasure, which momentarily shows him dreaming about himself lying on a desert island, fat and satisfied should the player choose to accept the treasure before coming back to the decision. In the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3, his true name, Jano, was revealed. He acted as a boss in the game. In a backstory for Rayman Origins, it is revealed that he was the first nightmare and is the father of all darktoons and was defeated by a young rayman. Rigatoni Rigatoni is the main antagonist of Rayman: The Animated Series. In the show, he captures Rayman and his friends for his traveling circus act. After the escape, he sends a detective to capture Rayman and friends, who he calls "freaks". Although he has never appeared in any Rayman game, he is still considered by fans a very popular Rayman villain. Hades Hand also known as '' The Utimate Nightmare'' A shape-shifting cloud of darkness and is a very powerful nightmare. It is the final boss of Rayman Legends. It is fought in the level A Cloud Of Darkness!. Not much is known about it except it can turn into any type of nightmare it wishes, and that it has power supprassing that of even jano, the first nightmare. Throughout the battle, it turns into a hand, two dragons, and a four-eyed demon. Once defeated, it explodes. Teensies The Teensies are a race in the world of Rayman, resembling small blue fairy-like creatures with enlongated noses and beady black eyes. Take note that you can only see their mouths if you take a good look under the side of their heads. They exist in many forms and most of them have magical powers. Their purpose is to unveil all the roads in the world. The Teensies first appear in Rayman 2: The Great Escape, and later return in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (voiced by Matt Hill). Notable Teensies *''' The Magican''' A traitorous teensie who first appears in Rayman. He has since made multiple appearances in Rayman games, most notably Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. In the original game, he gives the player a bonus level for a certain amount of tings. In Rayman Origins he fills in a villanous role. During the climax of the game he reveals he created the mechanical empire in the moody clouds. After an arship chase, he crashes into the core of his empire, causing it to explode. 100 years later, during the events of Rayman Legends, he splits into 5 villanous dark teensies and takes control of the nightmare horde. Rayman and friends must stop them and their army. Near the climax of the game, the last dark teensie loses all control of the nightmares, and takes refuge atop Olympus Maximus. After Rayman and friends defeat the darkness, he sends the last teensie to the moon with his breatheren and is terrorized by unknown beings. *''' Goth Teensie''' A teensie whose job is to guard the land of the livid dead. *'Gold Teensie' A teensie that glows in the dark. Different Teensies *'Grand Minimus' Leading the Teensie peoples as the caretaker of the Heart of the World, the Grand Minimus is the greatest little king of them all. Or kings, that is. Recent reports claim that no less than four Teensies squabble over rights to own the Minimus crown. Some of these are found within the Desert of the Knaaran or Hoodlum Headquarters. *'The Nookins' Before the Hoodlums invaded, the Nookins lived happily, tucked underground near the volcanic core. Unfortunately, this was the perfect place for a Hoodlum factory, and the Nookins soon found themselves, and their treasured ukuleles, kicked to the curb. Some are found in the Tower of Leptys. *'The Tufkins' No one knows why the little Tufkins, who are famously bad climbers, trekked up in the frigid mountain realms. When they're not yodeling, these Teensies are busy constructing a ski lift network for the whole village. They appear in the last three levels of Rayman 3. *'The Sylkins' The Sylkins are the Teensie forest dwellers, shepherding the giant Bonton creatures for wool and milk. After the work is done, there's nothing left for these funky folk to do but dance! They're commonly found in Clearleaf Forest and the Bog of Murk. *'The Griskins' The mystic Griskins weren't always ghosts. Once, their tribe roamed the Moor and performed their incantations freely. But the Great Spirit Palmito was aggravated by all the racket, so he turned the Griskins into ghosts and confined them to a great tower where their singing wouldn't wake up any more spirits. These Teensies are found in the Land of the Livid Dead. Category:Video game cleanup Category:Lists of video game characters Category:Rayman Category:Blog posts